rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vice City Police Department/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes that the Vice City Police Department says in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. This page is also missing some quotes, so you can help by adding more quotes. Quotes GTA Vice City 'VCPD Officers' *''"Don't move a muscle chump."'' *''"Your mine pretty boy."'' *''"Real smart ain't you?"'' *''"I hope you like the word's pickup the soap."'' *''"You know what else I can do with this?"'' *''"I'm coming head down!"'' *''"Move along there!"'' *''"All the line in the police dirty ass."'' *'Out of the way!"'' *''"You're shuttling police business!"'' *''"Your ID!"'' *''"Come back here!"'' *''"Stop, your under arrest!"'' *''"Boys, he's over there!"'' *''"Get him."'' *''"Cover me!"'' *''"I need a metal!"'' *''"You've been drinking!"'' *"This is government property!" *''"You come here!"'' *''"I gotta clear shot."'' *''"You get your butt over here."'' *''"I see him over there."'' *''"What are you doing!"'' *''"Why you stupid chump?"'' *''"What are you thinking!"'' *''"What are you doing, I'm a trained officer!"'' *''"What are you doing!"'' *''"I got you covered!"'' *''"Come on, move in!"'' *''"I hope I getting the papers for this."'' *''"All the line in the police dirty ass."'' *''"You got ID?"'' *''"Show me your license."'' *''"Come here!"'' *''"Stop or I'll call for backup!"'' *''"Don't run away from me."'' *''"Your surrounded!"'' *''"We have you fully surrounded criminal."'' *''"He's going down."'' *''"I got him, I got him."'' *''"I gotta clear shot."'' *''"I see him."'' *''"Take him in then beat him up."'' *''"Your going nowhere."'' *''"Hope you got a lawyer idiot."'' *''"Better redo your rights."'' *''"You asked for this!"'' *"Beating punks at my age." *''"You look like you need this."'' *''"Get out of it."'' *''"Get out of the way."'' *''"Move along."'' *''"Come on move.' *''"Your in the way there."'' *''"I'm trying to give chase!"'' *"You better stop or we'll kill you!" *''"Don't make us chase you."'' *''"I'd chase you but I had too many donuts!"'' *''"Cover me, I don't wanna die."'' *''"I'm retiring soon cover me!"'' *''"What's going on?"'' *"Hitting a police car is not done." *"My car!" *"Your gonna have to pay for this!" *"I'm too old to jump this far!" *"Come back here you idiot!" *"Come on hit me, I wanna retire!" *"You really wanna fight?" *"Can't you just run away!" *"You're really boring me mister!" *"Give me a break!" *"Move Forward, Move Forward!" *"Move in and take him out!" *"Uh, can I retire now?" *"I'm done getting shot for this money!" *"Show me some ID." *"Give me an ID." *"Don't make me run." *"You make me run and I'll get all sweaty." *"I'll beat you for this!" *"We've got him surrounded!" *"Take him down." *"I'm taking my shot." *"I've gotta clear shot." *"He's outta control, cap him." *"Waste 'em were always right." *"Don't move a thing!" *"Chop him and stop him!" *"Not so big now mister." *"You like that steak!" *"You deserve this my friend!" *"This one's for the VCPD my friend!" *"I'm a cop okay." *"Police business, move please!" *"Excuse me, I'm a cop!" *"This is cop business sir." *"Excuse me! Police Business!" *"I'm going after him." *"Stop!" *"Stop him!" *"Stop right now!" *"Keep cover." *"This is government property!" *"That is a crime!" *"You are breaking the law!" *"You filthy criminal!" *"You nearly killed me!" *"You're breaking the law!" *"Dangerous driving is a crime!" *"I'm trained!" *"I know Jiu-Jitsu sir!" *"I may have to hurt you." *"You're really making me mad!" *"Move in." *"My first day on the job and this happens." *"Call my mom, Tell her I'm okay!" *"Zerium let's stop now." *"Stop!" *"I am an officer of the law, stop! *"We have him surrounded!" *"You are surrounded!" *"This is just like training." *"I'll get him down." *"He's mine." *"Your going down." *"I want ten minutes alone with this asshole." *"We can have some fun with this guy." *"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Hit 'em again." *"You having a good day asshole?" *"You enjoying this?!" *"You mess with me!" *"I'm paid to keep law and honor!" *"Get Lost." *"You abstracting me." *"Move, Police Business." *"You wanna get arrested?" *"Get off of me." *"I'm on him!" *"That asshole's mine!" *"Boys this way!" *"There he goes I've given chase!" *"Cover me, This asshole's mine!" *"I'll drag him out by his feet!" *"My car!" *"My beautiful car!" *"You think that's funny wise guy!" *"I'll beat you for this!" *"Big mistake asshole!" *"You think that's funny asshole!" *"You got a death wish or something!" *"Your mine asshole." *"Come on wise guy give it a shot." *"You massacuse boy." *"What are you thinking." *"Move in, I got your back." *"I got you covered, Go Go Go!" *"It's only a scratch." *"Get off of me." *"You got ID?" *"I'll need to see your license." *"Your under arrest." *"Hey get back here!" *"Stop right now!" *"We have you surrounded asshole." *"Your Surrounded." *"I see him." *"He's mine." *"He's going down right now." *"I got him." *"Don't move a muscle!" *"Stay right there tough guy! *"Call your lawyer!" *"I hope you like prison food." *"Yeah! you want a little more?!!!!" *"Hope you got a good doctor punk!" *"Your momma's gonna be crying punk!" *"Ouch, I felt that!" *"Get out of the way." *"Disburse, immediately!" *"Don't make me shoot you by mistake." *"Your in the damn way." *"Get him." *"This way come on." *"I'm after him." *"I see him." *"I got you covered." *"Take Cover." *"My car!" *"You hit me idiot! *"You hit me I'll hit you with a bat!" *"I'll kick your ass." *"Don't make me angry!" *"Don't annoy me!" *"Your trying my patience tough guy." *"I'm enjoying this." *"Give me a best shot big man." *"Is that the best you got?" *"Either, Either come on!" *"Move Forward." *"Hope you got a good lawyer punk." *"It's nothing, only a scratch." *"Get me back out there." *"I Hope for your sake I don't catch you!" *"You're all mine tough guy. *"Just you and me big boy." *"We got him surrounded." *"We got you ain't going nowhere!" *"I'll get him." *"I'm on him." *"Yeah you are punk." *"I Got Headshot." ''Vice Squad *"One last vermin in the world."'' *"Downtown boys will enjoy you bitch." *"Welcome to the Shit storm pal." *"Freeze, vice!" *"You think you can escape me!" *"We always get a man." *"Take him in boys, I Gotta do with my hair." *"Freeze, vice!" *"I hope you got yourself a great lawyer." *"Jail will definitely hallucin you up." *"You and your ass are going to love jail." *"Freeze, vice!" *"VC vice, you're screwed pal!" *"Get this scumbag out of my face!" *"Another bad guy for VC's finest." *"Freeze, vice!" *"Say goodbye to vice city kid!" *"Take a last look at the sea buddy!" *"I thought your gonna be lucky this time, didn't you!" *"Freeze, vice!" *"Your time is up man, mine so it's just gone." *"Did you have fun?" *"Shame, you won't be joining us for cocktails later." *"Freeze, vice!" *"Move!" *"Hurry up." *"Please move." ''VCPD SWAT *"SWAT, stop!"'' *''"He's going for me, I'll take him out!"'' *''"Clature have a kill me, help me!"'' *''"Oh ah, I'm a ding ham!"'' *''"SWAT Team, coming in!"'' *''"This rope is too hot!"'' *''"Woo-hoo, coming down!"'' *''"I'm coming to get you!"'' *''"Daddy's home this time boys."'' *''"Woo-hoo!"'' *"I got him locked." *"Suspect targeted." *"Suspect about to be cleared!" *"I got him in range!" *"SWAT, stop!" *"Suspect trying to kill me!" *"Suspect in vehicle!" *"Jees, my hands are burned!" *"Weee, I'm going in!" *"Just like you know, yee-ha ho ho!" *"Prepare for gravity!" *"Were going down, woo-hoo, here we go!" *"Come on boys, we're going down, let's go!" *"Move it Move it Move it!" *"Suspect targeted." *"Locked and Loaded!" *"He's going down!" *"I see him, he's mine!" *"Target attacking me!" *"Target's in the car, he's going crazy!" *"Take this lunatic out!" *"Oh, I'm really scared!" *"This is insane!" *"Coming down, Shit my arms!" *"I'm taking him out!" *"Woo-hoo, you're dead!" *"Coming through!" *"Look out below!" *"Suspect in range, I'm taking him out!" *"Locked and Loaded, Going down!" *"I got him in sight!" *"Hands on your head pal!" ''FBI *"Cover me, Cover me I'm moving forward!"'' *''"I'm going in boys, cover me!"'' *''"I'll take out this lunatic!"'' *"He's going down." *"Vehicle Hit!" *"Vehicle under attack!" *"Vehicle under fire!" *"Call backup, we've been hit!" *"This is the FBI, do not attempt to escape!" *"We have you surrounded, this is the FBI!" *"FBI, stop!" *"FBI, freeze!" *"Stop running, FBI!" *"He's ours, put him down!" *"Take him out!" *"Stop running now, this is the FBI!" *"Okay, I need cover!" *"Hey cover me!" *"Vehicle Hit! Vehicle Hit!" *"We got a vehicle down!" *"Vehicle is still in progress, send backup!" *"Shit man we're hit!" *"FBI, your games are over!" *"Don't try anything stupid, this is the FBI!" *"Stop right now, FBI!" *"He's mine!" *"FBI, stop immediately!" *"Down, now!" *"Cover me Hey, Hey cover me, cover me!" *"Keep me covered!" *"we've been hit!" *"Stop!" *"Stop now, that is an offense!" *"Move Forward, Keep Covered!" *"Suspect targeted." *"I got him in range!" *"FBI, Your going down!" *"Locked and Loaded, he's going down!" Police Maverick When the player reaches a three star wanted level or more, a police maverick will show up and begin taunting the player. These quotes are listed below: *''"You are completely surrounded!"'' *''"You had your last chance."'' *''"Prepare to eat lead!"'' *''"This is the VCPD!"'' *''"Put your weapon down and surrender!"'' *''"There he is, take him out!"'' *''"Over there, you got him!"'' *''"Take him out!"'' *"There he is, over there, take him out!" *"We got a sighting on the suspect!" *"Aerial support, suspect in range!" *"Take him out, over there!" *"There he is, over there, neutralize!" *"VCPD, stop right now!" *"This is the VCPD, you are under arrest!" *"We got a visual on him, don't worry I'm about to take him out!" *"VCPD, stop right now!" *"Hey, he's not stopping, shoot him!" *"We've engaged with suspect, backup requested!" *"Don't worry boys, we see the asshole!" Category:Quotes